Pascal
Current Background Pascal joined Asbel, Sophie and Richard early in their adventure. Pascal was found sleeping by a tree as Sophie approached her. Pascal was fast asleep after studying some Amarcian ruins. However as Sophie approached Pascal she seemed to start waking up. Only to see Sophie and attempt to touch her. Pascal however was hit away from Sophie as this happened. However Pascal explained that she saw sophie's "Image" In the Amarcian Ruins. In which the group travelled there. It was there that they learned about the name "Lambda" In which the group continued on. Going on their adventure while helping Richard take back his throne. Pascal stayed with the group throughout the adventure. Even when Richard went evil. However as they made it to Fendal Pascal stated some interesting facts. One being that she was from the ancient race of people named the Amarcians. Upon further research however. Pascal stated that she was attempting research on the Fire Valcines Crystal there. However she stated it was dangerous. However her sister Fourier had a different idea. She attempted to do the research. However Pascal proved to her it was too dangerous. However this was too late. A friend of one of the party members was attempting to use it to save the people of Fendal. In which the group had to fight him. As his dying wish however he asked Pascal to finish her research in an attempt to save Fendal. Pascal agreed to this as the group continued their adventure. At the start of Graces F however. Pascal remained in Fendal. Making progress on her research. When some strange creatures attacked. Asbel's group once again saved her as they went on another adventure. Going through quite a bit before arriving at the final battle against the Fodra queen. The group was prepared to go save the day. However something strange seemed to happen now..... First Appearance Pascal appeared falling in the new world over Academy City. Pascal was panicking about this detail as she fell through the sky. She didn't know WHERE she was. However she really didn't mind completely as her Rifle staff seemed to catch hold of a Windmill. Pascal was more shocked about this if anything as she spun around the Windmill slowly. It wasn't until "Little Teach" Saved her. A teacher in the city who seemed to panic about Pascal being up on the Windmill. However discovering she was in another world worried Pascal a bit. However as "Little Teach" Offered to let her stay at her place Pascal jumped at this offer. Following her to stay there. Personality Pascal is a VERY cheerful person. She normally is seen smiling or acting carefree about any situation. Pascal has a very childish side to her. Often trying to avoid taking baths etc. However Pascal is very smart behind this cheerful attitude. Pascal is 100% oblivious to flirting. She normally doesn't realize when one is in love with her. Normally acting confused about the situation. However it is very easy for Pascal to get lost in her work. If she is inventing a new machine she will sometimes drown out the noise around her and focus on her work. However even then Pascal can be seen showing her cheerful nature. Sometimes singing off-key about what she is building at times. Power's / Items Pascal's fighting style uses a "Chain Capacity" In which in battle it starts at 7. During the fight the maximum amount will increase to a maximum of 15. When Pascal uses certain Artes, Attacks or avoiding tactics this number decreases by a certain amount. (For artes it depends on the attack, For Attacks it goes from 1-2-3-4 for a cost and for avoiding it is 1 also.) Pascal gains Chain capacity by standing in place and guarding. (By standing in place however. I mean Doing no actions. This includes casting spells. She however can still talk to others while doing this.) Rifle Staff: Pascal's main weapon of choice is a Rifle Staff. This weapon can be used in Melee or Range by shooting off small blasts from her weapon. Support / Battle Mage Artes: Pascal's artes all revolve around her being close to the target to use. She usually combo's this with her Rifle staff attacks. Which can be Ranged or Melee. However Pascal has the ability to buff Physical Defense and Physical offense of nearby people she uses an ability on. She also has many AoE attacks. Sophie / Asbel Bots: Pascal has the ability to use the Sophie and Asbel Bots for certain attacks. Such as a Mystic Arte and a normal Arte. Summon Spirits. Grim Sylphie, Syan Deem, Blood Flamme: Pascal is a natural summoner. However upon appearing in the new world Pascal lost most of her summons. She is unable to use any of her three summons until she finds the Cryas crystals that are missing. Upon making contact with the Green, Blue and Red Cryas Crystals they will react to Pascal's Amarcian Blood. Allowing her to summon them for different Artes. Free Spirit: Pascal has an alternate outfit due to her Free Spirit Title. She has not used this however. Mr. Hammer and Mr. Drill: Pascal's drill and hammer.... Ruins beware if she happens to find you with these. She does NOT use them in battle however. Accel Mode - '''Runic Shield: '''Pascal creates a shield in the area around herself. This shield reduces damage received to 5% and prevents stagger for all allies within the area of effec. Pascal also can decide to use the Asbel Bot for her Mystic Arte Fever Dream with her Asbel Bot. Category:Tales Of Category:Character Category:Female Category:Game